In My Defense, I Was Left Unsupervised
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Repost from Old Account. Tumblr Request #1. Lucas couldn't exactly believe what he was seeing, but at the same time, he totally could.


**Title:** In My Defense, I Was Left Unsupervised  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** Heathers/Dismissed Crossover  
 **Setting:** A High School  
 **Pairing:** Jason "J.D." Dean/Lucas Ward  
 **Characters:** Jason "J.D." Dean, Lucas Ward  
 **Genre:** Crime/Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 1175  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot, Tumblr Request #1  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Nudity, Mentioned Violence, Gore, AU - Canon Divergent  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Lucas couldn't exactly believe what he was seeing, but at the same time, he totally could.

 **AN:** I do hope you guys enjoy this! My second fic, and a request from my writing tumblr, Written-In-Sunshine, to boot! I am very excited to get this going, and I'm super stoked that my boyfriend was the first to request something from me!

 **In My Defense, I Was Left Unsupervised** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Alright," Lucas began with a heavy sigh, carefully rubbing circles into his temples as if to stave off the impending headache this was going to cause, "Tell me again _exactly_ what happened that made you think that this," Gesturing broadly with one hand, he took stock of the blackened walls and floor, the bodies, the blood, once more, "Was okay."

"Well, I figured I'd take care of that little problem of yours, babe." JD cranked up his bad boy charm to an eleven, gave a crooked smile, and stepped forward with his arms open. Pulling Lucas's back against his chest, he kissed him gently on the neck, behind his ear, delighting in the little shudder that earned him. Despite this, however, Lucas managed to maintain some semblance of animosity when he spoke again, ignoring JD's chin resting on his shoulder.

"Two years and you'd think I'd learn not to leave you alone by now." Turning his cheek slightly to peck JD's, the dirty blond shook his head, "Do you realize how much cleaning we have to do, now? I will not see this school turning out like our last one." The fact that they had to move so often only punctuated his point. At least JD had the decency to pretend to be ashamed, casting his eyes away and fighting the smile threatening to split his lips.

"We'll be here a while, huh?" He finally murmured, turning his head and glancing up at Lucas' bright eyes.

"You're lucky this is the science lab and we already have access to trisodium phosphate, dearheart. If we didn't, it would take that much longer. I'll put together a solution, you go ahead and begin collecting all of the… Parts. Provided we do this well, nobody will be the wiser. I refuse to miss classes tomorrow just so you can have your fun, however. We're going to class."

"Anything for you, babe." JD winked playfully, kissing him once more on the cheek before slipping around him like a whisper, starting the bloody job of gathering the pieces of the three students he had all but exploded. At least nobody would be in school this late but them.

While the cleaning itself took them most of the night, Lucas still managed to bang out his math homework and help JD with his own science project, before the pair fell asleep, tired and filthy, in the locker rooms within the gym. The hustle and bustle of school starting jolted Lucas awake, and he kissed some life back into JD before whispering to him softly.

"It's time for a shower, darling." He smiled softly, "And to get our spare clothes."

Thankfully, JD had thought it prudent to bring some spares after the first small massacre they had caused three or six schools ago. They rarely went to school without a backup pair, just in case. Grabbing the paper bag from his gym locker, the taller teen lead the way to the showers, setting their clothes and towels aside before stripping down. Lucas followed his lead, carefully folding his filthy clothes instead of just letting them bunch together on the floor.

Starting up the hot water, leaving the whole room steamy and humid, JD closed his eyes as the blood and soot caked on him dripped from his skin in the drizzle of the water. When Lucas joined him, he tugged the blond in close and worked his fingers through his always perfect hair, helping to loosen some of the gunk from it before they started actually washing. There was no option for them to spend too long apart, always touching when they were nude even if they weren't having sex, JD's body often covering Lucas' just in case of prying eyes. He definitely could be called the jealous type, he supposed.

"Class will be starting soon." Lucas reminded softly as JD's fingertips grazed the crease where his thigh met his body, "I'm not about to tarnish my perfect record for your libido."

"I know, baby, I know." JD responded flippantly, leaning down to mouth the clean tasting skin at the juncture of Lucas' neck and shoulder. A soft moan was exactly the sound that he wanted to hear, even if a second later his mouth and hands were empty, and Lucas was stepping out of the shower stall.

"Do you _ever_ listen? I _told_ you 'no'." Lucas' matter-of-fact tone only promised that JD would be in for it later that day. "Perhaps at lunch, if you can keep your paws to yourself until we finish eating."

JD would happily skip his lunchtime class for Lucas, but he knew the sentiment was not returned. After all, it wasn't like school was as important to him as it was for his smaller lover.

Turning the knobs to end their shower with a soft spattering of cold water on his legs, JD stepped out of the stall just in time to see Lucas slipping into one of his ridiculously cute sweatervests. How on earth did he think that he could dress like an adorable little nerd and _not_ get JD's hands all over him. With the guise of adjusting his tags and the fit of the thing down his back, the brunet smirked slightly and shook his head.

"You look good already, you know that? Maybe leave your hair like this. A little chaos isn't so bad, is it?" His smirk only broadened into a smile as Lucas turned his head with a flat-lipped, disgruntled frown and a huff.

"Chaos is _your_ niche. Mine is order. That is why we work so well." He reminded with a bit of a shrug, "Get dressed, I'm going to get breakfast." Starting for the door, he was stopped in his tracks by a hand on his wrist.

"I'll be done in a minute, sweetheart, just give me a second. You still need to style your hair, anyway."

It seemed Lucas conceded to his point, sighing and nodding as he headed for the mirror with his comb and hairspray. Dressing as quickly as he could, JD ran his hands through his hair as a last-minute fix to his towel hair, before turning to see Lucas wrestling with a single cowlick.

"You're so cute, you know that?"

"Shut up, I look like a gremlin in the morning." Lucas responded, certain he would need some cover-up for the bags underneath his eyes. It would be no good to go to class looking less than his best.

"You're _perfect_ in the morning." JD responded, slotting his chin over Lucas' shoulder again as his arms wrapped about his waist again. "Just come on, let's go eat. I think there's a breakfast burrito with my name on it."

"Okay, okay. Let's go." The more he nitpicked at his face and clothes, the less time they would have, anyway. Lucas followed his lover, fingers entangled, towards the cafeteria the minute the left the locker rooms, their things put neatly into Lucas' gym locker.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** I'm pretty happy with how this turned out! I do hope that you guys like it, especially JD, my boyfriend that requested it!

Prompt: "Two years and you'd think I'd learn not to leave you alone by now."


End file.
